


When it rains, its pours

by Quetzalcoatls



Series: Down Time [4]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatls/pseuds/Quetzalcoatls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hollow doesn't heed Zangetsu's warnings about the consequences of frightening Ichigo after his return from soul society, and finds out the hard way that when Zangetsu says 'rain' he means 'RAIN'</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it rains, its pours

The Hollow was a bit bemused by the caustic glare being sent his way by the zanpakotou. Sure he was scaring king a bit, but it kept the kid from getting to comfortable, if there was one thing both he and zangetsu agreed upon it was that their issues with soul society weren't over. Still though was the glare really necessary? He eyed the heavy looking grey clouds to his left unimpressed. Why the hell was Zangetsu so pissed over 'rain'? How bad could a little water be? If anything it would break up the monotony of the sideways city for a bit!

So he ignored the gathering clouds and went back to needling king a highly entertaining pastime if there ever was one. Two days later that he knew he had crossed the line with his latest threat when Zangetsu all but growled at him.

"What the fucks your problem!" He snapped at the sword spirit who ignored him in favor of flipping his hood up and turning his back to the sky.

"It going to rain now because of you Hollow." Was the dark response the hollow blinked mystified.

"I don't get what the hell your so..." Between one word and the next the sky opened up and it RAINED, the hollow was dumbfounded standing utterly silent for a long moment in the down pour that was more like standing under a waterfall then a thunderstorm. "Damn...you weren't kidding about that were ya?" He said after a moment. Zangetsu turned slightly to glare murderously at him from the corner of his eye.

BANG!

When the Hollow later regained consciousness after having his head bashed in by the pissed zanpakotou even he had to admit he had deserved that one.


End file.
